Adorable
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Five times Blaine thought Kurt was adorable and one time he realized that his boyfriend was supermegafoxyawesomehot.


Adorable

Kurt has always had a rather interesting way of drinking coffee. Blaine has noticed it before, of course, back when they were just friends who got coffee together three times a week, leaning over the tiny, rickety table to exchange laughter and smiles. They always order the same coffee, carrying them precariously over to their table, hands shaking and liquid just tipping over the edge, spilling down the sides and onto their clenched fists. Blaine will drink his first, his taste buds long since eradicated by years of his sister's horrendous curries and boiling hot soup.

When he doesn't have biscotti to dip, Blaine tips his coffee cup back and takes in huge gulps of it, revelling in the smooth taste as it floods his mouth and burns down his throat. Not in a masochistic way, he just likes the warmth that spreads from his lips down to his belly, and then flows through his limbs. So he drinks hurriedly, and usually ends up drinking two or three cups when they are together.

Kurt is different. He holds his coffee cup gently, hands softly folded rather than brutally clenched. He blows on it before he takes his first sip, spending his time instead talking to Blaine, a funny anecdote or a debate about popular music, and Blaine's appalling taste in it. And then, only when Blaine is taking the first mouthfuls of his second coffee, will Kurt begin to drink. He'll tilt his head slowly, revealing his long, pale neck for Blaine's appreciative glances, and sip at the liquid, small pink tongue darting out to taste it before he swallows.

Conversation usually stops for a few seconds then, Kurt's mouth full of coffee and Blaine's eyes busy staring at him. It'll only last for a second or so, and then Kurt will swallow daintily, smile at Blaine and restart whatever topic they had been discussing. Blaine never mentions just how endearing he thinks it is; but Kurt knows anyway.

oOoOo

They've taken to holding hands in Warbler council, whiling away the hours where Wes and Thad will argue loudly about song selections and how to best utilise the group's talent. Since Regionals, there have been more of the other Warbler's taking their turn at singing solo, Jeff and Nick finally getting the chance they've auditioned for so many times. Blaine likes to sit back as they argue, content for once to not be in the centre of it all.

Kurt will sit next to him, far more alert and involved than Blaine cares to be, head straining, ready to interject any ideas that come into his thoughts. Blaine doesn't mind. He spends his time drawing patterns on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb, tracing the few veins he sees and then making new paths up. Kurt's skin is soft to the touch and smooth underneath his fingertips. Several small freckles dot the skin below his index finger and Blaine enjoys linking them up, like stars in the night sky. Occasionally, Kurt will catch his eye and blush, and that is by far the most adorable thing Blaine has ever seen.

oOoOo

Once every fortnight, they go round to Blaine's house to watch films, curled up on the sofa together. Kurt still flinches a little when he walks through the front door, the smell of air freshener hitting him even as he can sense the disuse of the building. Despite what Kurt originally thought, Blaine does not live in a mansion. His house is large, yes, five guest bedrooms and four bathrooms but it's not a mansion. Dust sheets cover some of the furniture, and Kurt shivers a little at the silence.

At his house, things are never quiet, not anymore. There's always the sound of Carole, bustling round the kitchen baking cupcakes – low fat, low sugar, and Burt is never allowed more than one a day – or doing housework, the vacuum roaring away as Kurt tells her how his day has gone. Finn is usually in the living room, crisps crunching loudly in his mouth as he watches the latest football game. He's always quick to throw Kurt a smile, though, always quick to laugh with him and ruffle his hair, however much Kurt might tell him he hates that.

When Burt gets home the house gets even louder, full of family moments and glimpses of happiness. Kurt will look around the dinner table, at his dad, step mom and step brother and feel a rush of warmth overcome him, just for a few seconds at every meal time. And then he'll see his dad's hand sneaking towards the salt shaker, he'll slap it away and the noise will resume.

Blaine's house is never like that. It's always silent, empty, the wealth and size of it undermined by the underlying feelings of loneliness and desperation. Kurt can't get used to it, sliding his hand into Blaine's as they walk through to the kitchen.

Blaine glances apologetically at Kurt, saying that his father is away again, another business trip and his mother… well, Blaine doesn't know where his mother is. Not anymore. His sister has long since left, attending Harvard, studying to be a lawyer just like her father. Just like Blaine knows he is expected to be one day. The only sounds in the house come from the kitchen, where the Anderson housekeeper Victoire is always flurrying around, cooking that night's dinner for herself and Blaine.

She always greets Blaine with a smile, her fleshy arms enveloping him in a tight hug as she asks him how his day went in stilted English. When Kurt is there she hugs him too, delighted when he speaks to her in flawless French, laughing and joking while Blaine struggles to keep up with the rapid words being exchanged. She pats Blaine on the cheek as he leaves, and although he protests, Kurt can tell it's only half heartedly.

Many of the rooms have televisions in them, widescreen, and high definition with surround sound. They never use those. Instead, they lie on Blaine's bed, legs tangled together and shoulders knocking. Blaine's television is smaller and of a poorer quality, but Kurt never complains. He prefers it like this as well.

This week, the film of choice is _Phantom of the Opera, _and Blaine and Kurt spend the first half an hour debating the various qualities of Raoul versus the phantom. But after the winner is decided – the phantom, easily – they settle into the film in earnest, the quiet only interrupted when they join in on the songs, Kurt's clear voice making Christine's seem childish and weak by comparison.

Neither of them sing the final song, however, choosing instead to just lie there and watch as the phantom binds Raoul to the iron gates and demands Christine's love in return for his life. For Blaine, this is the best part of the movie, and he watches transfixed as the film draws to an explosive close. It is only when the end credits are rolling that he notices that Kurt is shaking quietly next to him, small shudders running through his body. Gently, Blaine raises his hand and tilts Kurt's chin up, seeing for the first time the tears running silently down his cheeks.

"Kurt?" he asks gently, feeling a rush of relief when his boyfriend just smiles and shakes his head self consciously.

"Sorry… that last part always gets to me…" he murmurs, before tucking his head down onto Blaine shoulder and drying his tears. Blaine just slips an arm around his waist and holds him tight, warmth and contentment filling him.

oOoOo

Blaine's breath is laboured as he leans in for another kiss, his lips chasing the ones that were on his only a few moments before. His hands grip at the front of Kurt's jacket, pulling him impossibly closer. The sofa underneath him shifts slightly at the force but Blaine doesn't care, still trying to get Kurt to kiss him again. His boyfriend grins from above him, straddling Blaine's hips, hands planted firmly on his shoulders. Slowly, as though they have all the time in the world instead of five minutes until the Warbler's arrive to start practising, Kurt leans forward and let's his lips ghost across Blaine's, barley a hint of what they had been sharing mere moments before.

The noise that comes out of Blaine next is most definitely _not_ a whine, and Blaine will go to his grave swearing that. The glint in Kurt's eyes, however, tells him this is not the case, but before he can disagree, Kurt is swooping down again, crushing their lips together almost painfully. A small sound of surprise is ripped from Blaine's throat before he eagerly responds, pushing back up against Kurt.

A small cough distracts them, and they break apart just in time to see the Warbler's standing in the room, all with various expressions in place. Wes looks appalled, although Kurt is fairly sure that is because he and Blaine are breaking several rules in the Dalton Academy handbook by making out as they are. Thad too looks scandalised, clutching at his sheet music in shock. Nick and Jeff are grinning and nudging each other, huge smiles plastered to their faces. And David is just smiling softly, calm and collected as he always is.

"Guys, not again! We need to practise," David says, but there is an edge of warmth to his tone that hints he is as happy that Blaine and Kurt are together as they are. Kurt's cheeks bloom under the scrutiny of his fellow Warbler's, two spots of pink deepening into crimson. Blaine just laughs and settles his hand onto Kurt's knee, leaning back and waiting for Wes to begin the meeting. When he's sure no one's looking, he leans forwards and brushes his lips over Kurt's neck, grinning when his boyfriend shivers happily. Kurt is never more adorable than when he blushes, and Blaine sits back to enjoy the view.

oOoOo

Blaine isn't really sure what class he's sitting in anymore. It could be American Lit, or possibly Citizenship. He lost track about half an hour ago, round about the time that a stray piece of hair fell free from Kurt's hairspray. Despite the amount of time Kurt spends nagging Blaine about the quantity of gel used in his hair, he knows that Kurt uses just as much product in his. When they kiss, Kurt won't allow Blaine's hands anywhere near his hair, allowing them instead to rest on his hips, or waist, or – of he's lucky – neck. But never his hair.

Blaine smiles as he sees Kurt shake his head a little, the single lock swaying and then settling right back where is started, firmly falling into one eye. Kurt rolls his eyes, and prods it with the end of a pencil, willing it back into place. Across the other side of the room, Blaine stifles a laugh, just in time for Kurt's head to come up and see him. _Cute, _he mouths at his boyfriend, almost laughing again when he sees Kurt's eyes narrow in mock frustration. Although he knows he will pay for it later, Blaine settles back and watches Kurt fiddle with his hair, content not to listen for the rest of the lesson.

oOoOo

Tables are already bursting when Blaine takes his seat, waitresses rushing around and people holding loud conversations. Blaine sits stiffly at his table, watching the bustle of the restaurant around him as he waits for his date. Although he and Kurt go out several times a week, this is their one month anniversary, and Blaine wants to make it special. Hence the nice restaurant, the sort of place where there are real flowers on the table and the waiters call you "sir."

Several times the waiters come and ask him what he wants to drink, and all of those times he sends them away without a word, eyes glued to the door and waiting for Kurt's arrival. His boyfriend has never been late before, and Blaine sees no reason why he should be today.

Twenty minutes later and Blaine is ready to leave, feeling hot and humiliated from the pitying stares he is receiving from all over the restaurant. Just when he is ready to ask for his coat, his eyes catch the door of the restaurant opening, and he freezes.

The young man who enters look like Kurt, but Blaine can't be sure. His legs are encased in a pair of tight suit pants, grey and silky. They cling to his legs like a pair of skinny jeans, accentuating every bit of muscle definition, every curve. A black and white striped shirt covers his torso, sleeves rolled back casually to show of his pale forearms. A waistcoat, black and formal looking, layers on top, adding to the short circuiting going on in Blaine's mind.

It is only when the boy stops in front of him, leans down and kisses his cheek, that Blaine realises that yes, this is his boyfriend. Wow.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt murmurs, but Blaine can barely hear him, focusing instead on the buttons of Kurt's shirt that are undone, showing a mere hint of his sharp collarbone and defined chest.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks gently, flushing ever so slightly and glancing down at himself almost uncertainly. Blaine doesn't even notice, still staring at Kurt.

"You… look… you look nice," he manages to croak out, wincing when his voice breaks. Kurt only smiles, and Blaine is blinded for a moment by just how gorgeous his boyfriend really is. He's always thought Kurt was cute, sweet, adorable, handsome… but sexy and hot? He's seeing it now, that's for sure.

Coyly, Kurt slides one foot up Blaine's calve, not breaking eye contact even when they waiter comes over to finally take their order. Blaine doesn't hear the waiter's words, muttering "I'll have whatever he's having" before focusing his full attention back on Kurt. And in that one second, when Blaine is distracted, Kurt smiles to himself.


End file.
